


(Accidental) Partners in Crime

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Crimes & Criminals, Heist, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Hux, known to police only as "The General" - an elusive jewel thief they can't pin down - works alone. He plans for weeks to avoid any risk of getting caught or leaving dead bodies in his wake. But what Hux can't prepare for is an amateur thief crashinghisheist, or the proposal Kylo offers once the heist is done.





	

Hux had just finished deactivating the wiring for the last security camera overseeing the premises of the jewellery store when a crash sounded below him on the main floor. Hux flinched and bit his tongue to silence his instinctive curse as his heart began to race. Forcing himself to stay silent, Hux shuffled through the crawlspace between the main floor which housed the store and the upper floor which acted as storage. Beside the hatch he used to get in was a vent with metal grating and Hux peered through to the store below. What he saw had his eyes narrowing and he dropped himself through the hatch to land on his feet in the main room, gun raised and held in the tight grip of his leather gloves.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hux hissed as loudly as he dared. "And what the hell do you have on your head?"

 

"Christ!" the man with what looked like a cheap plastic Batman mask over his face yelped and raised his hands over his head, dropping a large bag he had been clutching in one hand. Hux heard the jingle of near-priceless jewellery hitting the floor and he winced with the worry that some of his steal might get damaged by this oaf. "Who are you?"

 

"Mind your own business and for fuck's sake, lower your voice!" Hux snapped and approached slowly, gun still raised. It was pitch black in the store, thanks only to Hux disabling the alarms, but the weeks of Hux's planning had the floor plan burned into Hux's memory. The other thief shrunk back when Hux drew close. "This is my heist," Hux warned and then briefly pointed his gun to the side. "There's the door."

 

The man's expression was covered by his mask but the non-verbal message of arms being crossed over someone's chest was telling enough. "Bullshit, I was here first. This is my heist."

 

Hux gritted his teeth with impatience. The longer they stood here arguing, the more likely it was that they could get caught. "Wrong. I've been here over an hour disabling the security. Which, I'll point out, is the only reason you made it this far to begin with." He glanced over to the glass shelf that lay shattered on the floor; something the other man must've knocked over in the dark. The second thief looked at the broken glass as well and then back at Hux. "So I'll be taking what _I_ have earned."

 

He waited for the other man to back down but the fool was stubborn. "I've seen your face. I'll go to the police."

 

Hux glared openly, not appreciating the threat. The other man was noticeably taller and broader shouldered than him and Hux wasn't sure he could win in a fist fight, but Hux was also the only one with a weapon and he hoped his enemy was still jittery enough to be nervous. So he rushed into the other man's personal space and levelled the barrel of the gun to his temple, pleased when the other man stumbled and fell back against the cabinets against the wall, allowing himself to be pinned instead of thinking to physically overpower Hux.

 

"I'll kill you if I have to," he whispered, dark and deadly. He saw the other man's throat constrict as he swallowed thickly. Changing his tactics to avoid being responsible for a dead body, Hux reached forward and yanked the Batman mask off and shoved it into the other man's hands. Immediately he took in the thief's face: eyes darker than the night sky, skin the opposite but dotted with its own constellations of moles, and lips large enough to easily cover Hux's own. "There," Hux's voice was gruff and he cleared his throat. "Now you won't be going to the police unless you want me describing you in detail as well."

 

"Since we're even, we split the goods fifty-fifty," the other man proposed.

 

"Hell no! I put in all the work disabling the security," Hux refuted immediately. Yet he knew they were running out of time and he wasn't going to risk prison for this pissing contest. "We split it sixty-forty and that's my final offer."

 

Those large lips pursed with thought and then the other man nodded and held out a hand. "Deal. I'm Kylo, by the way." Hux ignored Kylo's hand and walked to the back door where he had left his messenger bag prepped to safely carry his steal. "What do I call you?"

 

"The General." Hux barely spared Kylo a glance, but he caught the widening of his eyes with recognition. Anyone who listened to the news would've heard this name given to Hux by the police as they repeatedly failed to catch him. "Now get to work. And _be careful_ with the goods."

 

At last the store was filled with blessed silence while they both worked. Hux grabbed the most valuable pieces of jewellery first – pieces his fence was specifically anticipating – and then loaded his bag with the rest. There would be no way to perfectly split their steal 60-40 but by the time every piece was lifted from its shelf, Hux was satisfied with his haul. He wanted to be away from Kylo as quickly as possible, refusing to get dragged down by the mistakes of an amateur. And with that in mind, Hux spent a few minutes wiping down every surface Kylo might have brushed up against during the process. Because Hux didn't trust Kylo to not throw him under the bus if the police picked up Kylo's fingerprints and dragged him in for questioning.

 

"I think we got it all," Kylo whispered as he approached. He watched Hux wipe down the last few counters. "Now what?"

 

Hux sent him a questioning look in the darkness. "What do you mean? Do whatever you want. It's not like we're partners in crime."

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "You don't think this qualifies?"

 

"This whole thing was an _accident_ ," Hux pointed out. He headed for the back door which led into an alley filled with nothing other than garbage cans and pigeon shit.

 

"Accident or not," Kylo shrugged. "We should celebrate."

 

"You're missing a few brain cells, aren't you?" Hux grumbled. He just wanted to be out of here and as far away as possible, even though the store wouldn't be opening for another five hours.

 

Kylo leaned against the wall, watching Hux deliberate. "I could still go to the police and point them in your direction," he pointed out, though Hux detected no true warning with those words. "Besides, I saw the way you stared at my lips."

 

"What are you suggesting?" Hux asked carefully.

 

Kylo smirked, looking to be in his element for the first time. "That you're hot, and that we should get a drink and go find a hard surface for you to fuck me on."

 

All at once Hux felt hot under the collar. Even if it was a risk he didn't need to take, Hux wanted this. He blamed the adrenaline in his veins. And the logical side of his brain reminded Hux that it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Kylo for a few more hours to ensure he didn't scamper off to the police. "I accept. I pick the location though."

 

"Fine by me," Kylo agreed.

 

Once Hux got Kylo to stuff his Batman mask into his bag and situate the bag over his shoulder in a way that didn't look completely sketchy, they headed down the alleyways quickly. Hux had already pre-planned his escape route but he took a few extra detours now that he had a tag-along. He always slept in a motel the night of a heist so that he was never followed home to his condo, and Hux picked a bar that was close but not _too_ close to where he planned to sleep afterwards.

 

Hux and Kylo found a booth near the back of the bar, out of the way of the general bustle of people and the entrance but near the fire escape door. When a server walked by, Hux handed her a fifty dollar bill and asked for a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. She took the bill and obliged, and minutes later Hux and Kylo were eyeing one another over the rims of their glasses.

 

"So what should I call you?" Kylo asked after their second round of shots. "I doubt you want anyone hearing me call you—well, something _known_."

 

Kylo made a good point, for once. "Hux works." A last name, but one of the many he used.

 

"Hux," Kylo rolled the name around on his tongue and somehow made it sound lewd. Hux refilled both of their shot glasses when Kylo held his out in a silent request, and they both knocked back the liquid. Three was as far as Hux was willing to go; he wouldn't risk his awareness becoming too fuzzy in the presence of a stranger when he was still carrying around millions of dollars worth of stolen jewellery. "Will Hux tell me how he fucks?" Kylo asked with a slurred chuckle.

 

"That was awful," Hux informed him and filled Kylo's glass a fourth time. Still, Kylo's laugh had the corner of Hux's lips quirk, and he didn't hide his stare when Kylo swallowed the shot and licked his lips clean.

 

Kylo seemed unbothered by the insult, and was more focused on Hux's heated stare. "My mouth is better suited for other things."

 

And again Hux was shot through with heat. He didn't know how Kylo managed it, but Hux could already feel his pants getting tight. Between the moments of adrenaline from tonight, the alcohol in his veins and the way Kylo was looking at him, Hux wasn't interested in delaying this further. The server could do what they wanted with what was left of the whiskey bottle. "Follow me."

 

Both of them picked up their bags and walked down the hallway to the bathrooms.  There were two individual-use bathrooms on either side of the hallway and an open supply cupboard at the end. Hux shouldered Kylo into one of the unused bathrooms and locked the door behind them. Then he grabbed some quarters and slotted them into the small machine on the wall, a condom and tiny lube packet falling out in response. Kylo looked equally surprised and intrigued when Hux turned back. "I didn't know things like that existed."

 

"The benefits of hanging out in the seedy parts of town," Hux explained and set the packets on the lip of the sink. "You should see what's in the vending machine in the lobby of my motel."

 

"What's in it?" Kylo asked. He showed no qualms to Hux walking him backwards against the wall.

 

"Condoms, vibrators, cock rings..." Hux skimmed a hand down the front of Kylo's pants and he raised an eyebrow. "Hard already?"

 

"Ever since we sat down in the bar," Kylo confessed, canting his hips forward to feel the pressure of Hux's hand rubbing the outline of his erection through the fabric of his pants. "I think I want you to take me back to this motel."

 

Hux smirked and began to deftly undo the button and zipper of Kylo's pants. "We'll see. For now why don't you show me what your mouth is good for?"

 

He barely bit back a groan when Kylo sunk to his knees without any further hint or pressure and fished Hux out of his pants. Hux took a moment to strip his gloves off and throw them on top of his messenger bag on the floor beside them and then dug his fingers into the wild strands of Kylo's black hair. Hux had been half hard when he walked Kylo against the wall but it didn't take long for Kylo to bring him to full hardness, lips and tongue both eager and skilled as they worked Hux's length. Hux could feel the wetness of Kylo's saliva smearing across his cock and Kylo's lips and it spurred Hux to buck into Kylo's mouth, greedy to feel the way Kylo swallowed around him.

 

Hux enjoyed the attention Kylo gave to his cock for a few minutes and then pulled him off by the hair, refusing to spill in his mouth when Kylo had so willingly suggested Hux fuck him instead. "Get your pants down and lean against the sink," Hux ordered as he moved back slightly to be out of the way and grabbed the condom to open and roll on. Kylo did as he was told, shuffling the few steps between the toilet, the wall and the sink.

 

After Hux got the condom rolled onto himself he ripped open the lube and coated his fingers. First he spread it between Kylo's cheeks and then slid a finger inside his body, feeling the way it clenched around the intrusion. Kylo gave no protest and Hux found that his first finger moved in and out with ease. The second finger took more steady pressure until Kylo's body relaxed enough for him to slip inside, but the wet sounds of his fingers spreading Kylo open just turned Hux on more.

 

At last when Hux was certain he could push himself inside without causing too much pain, Hux stroked the last of the lube over his cock and lined himself up. "Ready?" he asked, looking over Kylo's shoulder to see them both in the reflection of the mirror.

 

Kylo nodded and arched his back to push his ass out a little more. "Yeah."

 

Hux didn't ask if Kylo was sure. As soon as the head of his cock was inside Kylo's body, Hux gripped Kylo's hips with both of his hands and slipped in with a slow but steady sway of his hips. Kylo continued to clench around him, especially when Hux bottomed out, but he never asked Hux to stop or slow down. Once he was fully seated Hux began to thrust in and out of Kylo's ass harshly, swept up in the snug heat of Kylo's body and the alcohol rushing through Hux's body. Hux reached around and wrapped a fist around Kylo's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. The sound of his skin slapping against Kylo's was obscene in the tiny bathroom, as was Kylo's little grunts and moans of pleasure. In the reflection of the mirror Hux could see the way Kylo's lips parted as he panted, and the white-knuckled grip Kylo had on the sink. Hux also couldn't ignore his own flushed face and the way his eyes were darkened with lust.

 

"Kylo, I'm not going to—" Hux began to warn Kylo that he was feeling the coiling heat in his gut that warned of an approaching orgasm but he never finished his sentence. Instead he fell silent when Kylo's entire body stiffened as he groaned and started to spill his come into the basin of the low sink. It was so hot and filthy that Hux's breath hitched and he thrust into Kylo ruthlessly, rushing towards his own end until he huffed out a moan and spilled into the condom.

 

They were both panting, sweaty messes as they recovered and Hux finally withdrew. He tied the condom off and threw it out before grabbing wads of toilet paper for them to use to clean themselves up the best they could. Once that was complete and the evidence was flushed down the toilet, Hux tugged his pants and underwear back up around his waist and zipped it closed. Kylo's hands were trembling, making it harder for him to achieve the same goal, but he eventually managed.

 

Hux wasn't sure what to say or do, and was saved from trying to figure it out when Kylo spoke first. "Will you call me for your next heist?" Kylo was leaning back against the skin and pushed his hair unsuccessfully from his face.

 

Kylo was easy on the eyes and the sex had been unforgettable, but Hux still calculated too much risk with bringing Kylo into his plans. "I don't need a partner in crime, accidental or not. Especially not you." Kylo was an attractive distraction, nothing more.

 

"You don't need me, but you want me," Kylo stated, self-assured to the point of being cocky. However, when Hux didn't agree, Kylo's confidence wavered and he grabbed a pen and an old receipt from his bag. "At least take my number."

 

Against his better judgement, Hux took the receipt with the phone number and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll think about it," he hedged and grabbed his messenger bag from the floor. The heist had been a success but it was now only a few hours until dawn and he was exhausted and ready to sleep.

 

"Looking forward to next time," Kylo said, confidence returned either in spite of or because of the fucked out glaze of contentment in his eyes. Hux said nothing more in dispute before unlocking the door and leaving both the bathroom and the bar entirely. He told himself he wasn't fleeing the other man, but as Hux entered his motel room a few minutes later with Kylo still on his mind, Hux knew it wouldn't be an easy feat to forget this night or his accidental partner in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
